1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clothes hanger supports and more particularly to an auxiliary hanger support for attachment to the shelf of a clothes closet or the like to increase effective clothes storage capacity of the closet.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Clothes storage presents a perpetual problem in most homes. Moreover, this problem is a perpetual one which continues to increase every year owing to the ever increasing emphasis on fashion and the ever increasing range or variety of wearing apparel available for both men and women.
A variety of clothes storage arrangements have been devised for homes and apartments in order to alleviate this problem. However, no matter what the clothes storage capacity, it never seems to be enough. As a consequence, there is a continuous demand for ways to increase such clothes storage capacity.
One way of accomplishing such increase in storage capacity is to provide a closet with additional or auxiliary clothes hanger supports. A variety of auxiliary supports for this purpose and for similar purposes have been devised. Examples of such auxiliary supports, for instance, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 433,907, 2,472,480, 2,576,067, 2,905,423, and 2,916,158.